Knight Rider
Knight Rider is an American television series from the 80s of the 20th century, with, among others, David Hasselhoff in the lead. The series consisted of 90 episodes of 45 minutes each, by the Netherlands in TROS aired. In addition to the series, there were also TV movies. Include: " Knight Rider 2000 "and" Knight Rider 2010 ". The series ran from September 26 1982 to August 8 1986 . The series revolved around Michael Knight who like modern knight with its technically advanced 'thinking' carKITT with artificial intelligence works for the organization FLAG ( F''' OUNDATION for '''L aw A''' nd '''G overnment). Content [ hide ] *1 The beginning *2 Characters **2.1 Michael Knight **2.2 FLAG-personnel **2.3 KITT **2.4 Villains *3 Cast *4 Episodes *5 Spin-offs *6 Continued *[http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Knight_Rider#Knight_Rider_in_volkscultuur 7 Knight Rider in popular culture] **7.1 Equivalent series **7.2 Toys and Games **7.3 Music *8 External links The beginning [ edit ] The story begins when police officer Michael Long is shot and left for dead by a few criminals. Michael survives the attack, but his face was badly damaged and he himself is also more dead than alive. He is recognized by the FLAG, a crime organization established by Wilton Knight. Through plastic surgery Michael gets a new face and goes for FLAG working as Michael Knight. Along with the super advanced car KITT ( K''' night '''I ndustries T''' wo 'T'housand) he Wilton Knights work under the guidance of his friend and director of FLAG Devon Miles. Michael's first mission as the criminals who shot him. As Michael Long Characters [ edit ] Michael Knight [ edit ] In the first episode is betrayed undercover policeman Michael Long and shot by Tanya Walker. A metal plate in his forehead made sure he survived the attack, but his face was badly damaged. He was officially declared dead and taken up by the FLAG organization. Having started as Michael Knight, a new life, he is employed by FLAG. He was in their eyes the perfect candidate because of his good self defense training, experience as an agent and are especially preferred to work alone. Michael is the typical example of a hero as it may take some violence goes out of the way and almost never used firearms. FLAG-personnel [ edit ] ;Devon Miles :A good friend of Wilton Knight and Michael's client. He comes in almost every episode of Michael and always gives information about his latest assignment. Devon is very experienced in his work and always knows how to talk. Out of tricky situations He annoyed arranged at Michaels reckless behavior. In the movie Knight Rider 2000 Devon murdered by the "bad guys". Devon is played by actor Edward Mulhare. ;Bonnie Barstow :KITT's chief mechanic in seasons 1, 3 and 4. She has the same role as Michael and KITT Q for James Bond . They often come up with new gadgets for KITT. Bonnie seems to have Michael. An eye ;April Curtis :Rose in season 2 the role of Bonnie on as KITT's chief mechanic. She also had experience in the field of medicine. She disappeared without explanation from the series when Bonnie returned in season 3. ;RC3 :Reginald Cornelius III, or simply "RC3", joined the team in season 4. He added new talents to the FLAG team, including his "street smarts" and reinforcement for Michael in combat. He has already saved Michael several times, but is itself often in trouble. KITT [ edit ] http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:KITT1.jpghttp://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bestand:KITT1.jpgKITT, the super car from Knight Rider KITT, or the '''K night I''' ndustries '''T wo T''' housand was, for many fans to be the star of the series. KITT was designed by Wilton Knight, the founder of FLAG. He is an almost indestructible car with a lot of weapons and gadgets to assist in its mission. Michael at Knight Rider (game) KITT plays the leading role. Villains [ edit ] Michael and KITT had on average per episode another opponent. Michael is not focused on one type of criminal, and fought in the series among others against murderers, terrorists, saboteurs, psychopaths and a military group. A couple of thugs had multiple roles in the series. The best known was Garthe Knight, the son of Wilton Knight and the man whose face was the model for Michael when he underwent plastic surgery. Garthe did in two episodes it. He was in an African prison and wants to return to the U.S. FLAG revenge on the organization and especially Michael.He builds a truck with the same indestructibility as KITT, named Goliath. Another well-known opponent KARR ( '''K Night A''' utomated '''R oving R''' obot), a hostile prototype of KITT. Due to a programming error Wilton Knight KARR has no conscience and is therefore dangerous because its primary function of maintaining itself '. KITT contrast, protects the people he serves and takes no unnecessary risks in order to protect. All human life Regularly came Michael and KITT enemies they had fought, in their own words before, but who were not previously seen in one episode. Cast [ edit ] *David Hasselhoff as Michael Knight / Garthe Knight *William Daniels as the voice of KITT *Edward Mulhare as Devon Miles *Patricia McPherson as Bonnie Barstow *Rebecca Holden as April Curtis *Peter Parros as RC3 Episodes [ edit ] Spin-offs [ edit ] *The two-part episode "Mouth of the Snake" served as the basis for the short series '''Code of Vengeance . *In 1997 the series was Team Knight Rider from containing a group of intelligent cars with their drivers. *''Knight Rider 2000'' : a television where KITT gets a new body. The film served as a pilot for a new series, but that did not materialize. *''Knight Rider 2010'' , a second TV movie which had almost nothing to do with the original series. *In 2008 there appeared a new Knight Rider movie . This film is a new KITT introduced, this time a Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 KR. This film serves as a pilot for a new series. Continued [ edit ] In 2008, the series was a sequel, also called Knight Rider. This series was introduced with the television movie earlier that year. ''Knight Rider'' in popular culture [ edit ] Equivalent series [ edit ] The success of Knight Rider inspired other shows about crime fighters with high-tech vehicles, such as Airwolf , Viper , Street Hawk , Blue Thunder and The Highwayman . There were also a few animated series inspired by Knight Rider, such as Turbo Teen and Pole Position . Another show more or less inspired by Knight Rider is MacGyver , who also became a cult series. Toys and Games [ edit ] Various toy versions of KITT were released when the series kicked. Other merchandising was released, usually with KITT as a base. In 1986, Knight Rider was converted to a computer game, but this game was only released in limited edition. Later, Knight Rider the Game , released by Davilex International . Music [ Edit ] In 1983, the intro music of the series was released on a 45rpm under the title "Kitt The Amazing Car of Tomorrow". TV Junkeez feat. KITT - "Knight Rider" came out in 1999. Under the name Michael Knight brought DMX Krew 12 "vinyl," Knight Ryder "with a cover of the intro. Knight Rider was one of the first series that known songs incorporated into the episodes. To save costs, these numbers were often re-recorded by a cover band. The theme of the intro music appears to be derived from Delibes 'ballet Sylvia (3rd Act, Grand cortège de Bacchus). Category:1982 television series debuts Category:1986 television series endings